1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder wheel, and more particularly, to a fastening structure of rangefinder wheels.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional rangefinder wheels usually are more than one meter which is convenient for the users to use. However, the length of the conventional rangefinder wheels are not suitable for transportation and storage. Besides, the conventional rangefinder wheels involve too many parts which make the maintenance be more difficult.
The applicant develops the fastening structure of rangefinder wheels, and the fastening structure allows the users to easily assemble and dis-assemble the rangefinder wheel of the present invention.